


What is war without hope?

by thaed



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), They’re best friends your honor, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaed/pseuds/thaed
Summary: But hope blindly and you'll wander off.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	What is war without hope?

Once, before the world expanded, before everything was born in this place, there was a god. A god who fell in love with the mortal world.

He was amazed by the forests and the oceans, he looked out to the plains and the deserts and was captivated by the seemingly endless land, even if he himself was infinite. He was so awed by this world he went on a journey to explore it all. He went to the pirate ships, to the villages and cities, and with him his influence expanded through the people.

The other deities were annoyed by the god, they could not understand why he stepped foot into the mortal plains, and it became worse as the humans started following. To them the god was a virus, a plague, and so they made him fall. Wishing to become a rogue god he let them win and trap him into the realm with a new objective.

He went into the edges of the world and lifted stone and dirt, let life flourish and expand, and created a place where there were no fights or pain or blood. Just peace, for those who came looking for it.

And people did, full of curiosity and wonder they came and stayed, away from the wars that raged outside, "Welcome to a safe place, where you can build and no war can ever reach you." the god had claimed.

They used the trees to build houses and the animals to make beds and food. Then more entered the land and it grew and grew until many villages were crammed tightly together. But one day a child came running to the town. "A demon! A demon is inside!" They screamed and everyone feared, ready to protect themselves, ready to destroy the demon inside their safe haven. But the child didn't say who it was.

Then a body was found. "A demon! The demon did it!" The townspeople exclaimed. "You! You are the demon!" And so they hunted the woman from the neighboring town and ended her life. Soon another person found their doom. "A demon!" They screamed. "You! You are the demon!" And they once again hunted and once again killed. The god sat helpless through the murders, for they had forgotten about him, about his claims. So he sat on the empty village and wept while the Blood Lord took it all and went away.

\---

The lava lowers, but he doesn't dare turn around, he doesn't need to either. "You're an idiot, you know that right?"

He smiles slightly despite himself. "Well, to be fair you didn't answer my call."

"That's because I wasn't expecting you to give up like that." There's slight anger in his tone. "Anyways, we're getting out of here. Let's go homeless guy." He doesn't answer, he doesn't know how.

\---

The god made a bigger world, with deserts and plains and oceans, infinite but not quite. Soon a ship came, full of people, pirates they called themselves. "Welcome, to a safe place where you can explore with no walls to stop you." The god told them, and they did.

They went through the dungeons and swam the oceans and climbed the highest mountains. Until they found one of the many treasures the god had hidden. "A demon! A demon!" One of the pirates exclaimed. "A demon has stolen the treasure!"

"I am no demon! You are the demon! Only demons lie!" So they fought, day and night until only bodies and broken ships were left. The god wept on the sank wrecks while the Blood Lord visited once more.

It happened again and again. When the students came to discover more about their world. "Demon! Demon! The demon is yelling false knowledge!"

When he gave a part of himself up to give them more chances. "Demon! Demon! They do not die!"

The god was distraught, all his efforts useless in stopping the carnage. "Don't weep any more," Said the Blood Lord, "You tried and failed because that is the order of things, peace never lasts in this world." The god thanked the Lord for his comfort and wisdom and then split himself in two. All his power went into the air, left to guard his land so no outside war could reach it. The rest went into a body, made of blood and flesh. And so the god headed out once more to search for people, this time guiding them not as a god, but as a leader.

\---

"Hello? Earth to Dream?"

He takes a deep breath, he hasn't been this anxious since the time he explained his conditions for his friend's entry. "...Techno I'm not coming."

There's a beat of silence. "What?" His voice still sounds monotonous, and somehow the bitterness and disbelief are heard clear as day.

\---

He found hunters and builders and brought them all back. This time he helped them clear the plains, this time he helped them collect the wood, this time he helped them build their homes and the god had thought, had hoped he had finally fulfilled his promise. He hoped too soon, like he always does.

Before long the god heard the chant once again. "Demon! Demon!" The people screamed from behind their walls. He looked at the leader of the cut off land as they battled and already knew who he would be, what mistakes he would make, and how he would fall. The god had seen it innumerable times, but they did not listen. He let them win, and yet they still lose their land, and he was once again watching from afar.

The god knew of the Blood Lord approaching, already knew why, but he used his words carefully and convinced his old friend to split himself as well, his powers buried in a red sphere deep, deep underneath. They both tried to balance the two sides, just like the god did a thousand times before it. In the end two more bodies lied, broken and hollow, and the god wept.

~~Crick, crack.~~ The god began to chirp, human flesh not pulling him back together, and yet he refused to give up. He looked at the graves and remembered when all the people stood together to destroy the one who took down the walls.

The god separated people.

~~Crick, crack.~~

He destroyed the land that once had walls.

~~Crick, crack.~~

And damaged like never before.

~~Crick, crack. Crick, crack. Crick, crack. Crick, crack. Crick, crack.~~

\---

"You are getting out." His friend says.

"No, I am not."

Techno turns around, emotionless face twisted in anger. " _Look at you_ , you're already decaying, you can't do this to yourself." He takes out his pickaxe. " _You are getting out._ " He says as he prepared to smash the wall.

"No." But the other had heard enough. "Techno stop-" The material is already cracking, not even mining fatigue could stop his sheer strength. "I said stop!" A hand like shape stops the tool, automatically breaking it in two. There's a beat of silence before Dream sighs, letting the Protector disappear and go back to its duties. "I _need_ to do this."

\---

They were all around him. "Demon! Demon!" They chant at him.

The god laughed. ~~Crick, crack.~~ "Look at me! Look at me!" He said. ~~Crick, crack.~~ "I am the demon you seek!"

They ended his life, flesh giving out, but he used his words once more to convince them to spare him, for he knew that they would seek another demon out to hunt after they ended him. They locked him up in a box, black and empty, but he would not let them forget him this time.

And so each time catastrophe hit, before anyone could blame and fight, the god exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "Look at me! Look at me! I am the demon you seek!" Until it resounded throughout the land, and so the people stopped looking for demons all around, for they already had the one locked up.

The god was glad, even if he couldn't see it, there was finally peace.

~~Crick, crack. Crick, crack. Crick, crack. Crick, crack. Crick, crack. Crick, crack. Crick, crack. Crick, crack.~~

\---

"You only have one life left."

"I won't die even if I lose it." _But-_

"But you will be sent as a soul, and then what? What will protect this land?"

"The Protector will stay here even if I'm gone." He finally looks up. "Everyone will be safe."

"And what about you?" Techno takes one step towards him. "What do you think they'll do if you go back as a human soul?"

He would like to think he wasn't scared of them, not anymore, after all this time. And yet his ears ring with the mere thought of going back. "I'll manage."

"You'll manage!" The hybrid exclaimed, voice dripping with sarcasm. " _Sure,_ like you managed last time when you _still_ had your status?"

His voice rises slightly. "Even if that could happen there's nothing to worry about. I can't die."

"You're shattering!"

"I know that! I can deal with it!"

Another step foward. "No you can't! Your body is human now Dream!"

"I know! But I'm so close-"

" _Then try it in the next cycle!_ "

"I CAN'T _GIVE UP ON THEM!"_ They're both panting now, staring at each other with maybe a few tears. Techno closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, before reaching for the smiling mask, prying it off. Red eyes meet hollow sockets, and a big rough hand slowly rests on his cheek. "Two eyes for two extra lives." He says with a small smile.

"I can't lose you again." The blood god whispers, for what is war without hope? Hope for something better? Something more? Without it, war becomes only carnage and pain.

"...You won't." There is hesitation, but he won't give up, _he won't._

\---

 _"Look at me! Look at me! I am the demon you seek!"_ ~~Crick,~~

Once, before the world expanded, before everything was born in this place, there was a god. A god who fell in love with the mortal world.

_They stand tall against him, stand together._ ~~crack.~~

A god who split himself in two.

_He dies two times at their hands, it hurts. He has endured worse. ~~Crick,~~_

A god who cared too much.

_"Every problem in this world is because of you." ~~ **Crack.**~~_

The god of hope stood alone in his black box, as long as he stood here there would be peace, forever.

_"Peace never lasts in this world." ~~ **CracK.**~~_

Forever.

_~~**CRaCK.** ~~ _

He really hopes it's true.

_~~**CRACK.** ~~ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I need something to cope with that finale and I love Dream giving himself up to bring people together so here we are.
> 
> Lemme just *takes out tissues*


End file.
